The Dragon Children
by L.J. Smith Lover
Summary: No one knows that there is one dragon left and he's WORKING FOR THE DAYBREAKERS? Jason Write is kind, loving, trustworthy and he's witch wife, Michelle, is the same. When they realize the kids they lost are alive their life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Jess: I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD!**

**Jason's POV**"Is there anything else you need, Master Thierry?" I asked politely, still feeling kind of awkward about working with the Daybreakers.

"No, Jason. And even if I did, you would be the last person I ask. You don't have to wait on us at all," Thierry was overly kind.

"I am forever in your debt," I explained to him "You saved my wife, Michelle."

"I was glad to do it," he paused for a moment "and as long as you don't try to kill us, you two can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you." My wife was captured by Hunter Redfern. He injured her gravely but luckily Thierry saved her. The memories came rushing back.

_The crash woke me from my sleep and it took less then a moment to realize Michelle was gone. I raced down the hall looking frantically for my beloved wife. The only one that I have ever loved beside the kids who will never know what they truly are because of the choices I've made. I was not about to loss another person that I loved._

I turned and walked past Hannah Snow. "Lady Hannah," I greeted her.

"Jason, I'm glad you're here. Michelle would like to speak with you," Hannah was wearing her usual smile. It was hard to depressed or even upset when you're with someone like her.

"Thank you, I was heading up there now."

I walked quickly up the stairs to the room Michelle was in. "Michelle, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better," she smiled but it quickly faded. She sat up in her bed. I watched as her chocolate brown hair fell around her waist. A tear slid from her baby blues eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I sat down beside her.

"It's our children."

I almost choked the second her words were out. "What about them? They're dead."

"That's the thing. They're alive," she whispered "I can feel it. I can tell they're alive. I know it."

"Is that possible?" I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't even bring the thought into consideration. They've been gone since birth.

"Yes," she looked at me longingly and sighed, "I want my kids."

Suddenly I felt it too. I felt it in the pit of my stomach. Then, I knew. She was right, they were alive and together. I felt my heart open up and it fill with the same longing Michelle felt.  
I looked into her eyes and saw a picture. She was picturing us as a whole family; us and our five children. "We have to find them," I blurted out.

"I know and we're going to."

I suddenly felt terrible. "We have to ask the Daybreakers for help," I sighed and walked out of the room. How was I going to do, this after what they already did for Michelle and me. Would they do it? Would they really help us find them?

I walked into the room and all eyes fell on me. Some of them were taking longer to adapt to me being here. Could I really blame them? Oh no, they aren't going to help, are they?

"Is something bothering you, Jason?" Thea Harmen asked.

"No, uh, yes, kind of," I paused and looked around.

"What is it?" Poppy North pressed.

"I need to ask a favor and it feels wrong to ask anything of you after everything you've already done," I was talking to the floor. I brushed the shaggy black hair from my eyes.

"Oh, quit with the mushy, mushy and tell us what you want," Ash Redfern interrupted.

I smiled slightly and looked up. "I need your help. It's urgent for Michelle and me." I could barely get it out and I half expected them to burst into laughter.

"Of course we'll help you, Jason," Gillian Lennox said sweetly, "We'll do anything to help. All we need is for you to tell us, what do you need help with?"

I still wasn't sure if I could trust them, but they were all I had left to rely on. I never actually had anyone to rely on. I sighed "It's my children."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jess: I don't own night world**

**Estelle's P.O.V.**

The bright, pink sunrise woke me that morning- like every morning. I kicked the covers off and jumped out of bed. The breeze blew through the opened window. I crossed the room and climbed out onto the roof. Lying there, I watched the rest of the sunrise.

"Good morning, Stelle!" I barely heard Riley's voice. I turned my head to see him climbing out beside me.

"Wow!" he said, "Now I know why you like it up here so much. This view is beautiful!"

I smiled. "Yeah. It's a great place to think." I paused to think about all the things I've thought about. Running away, cutting myself, trying to get frostbite by lying here in the winter, jumping off buildings, running across the highway without looking. All things I have chickened out on. Not because I was scared but because if I left Nathan and Chad might move to someone else. Did the others know I was picked on and beat up at school, no, did they know that Nathan (our adopted dad) raped and abused me, no, and none of them ever will.

"Estelle?" Riley knocked on my head "You home?"

I looked up at him and smiled. I didn't know if I should be angry with him or happy but no matter what I still have to endure it for them.

"Yes Riley" I sighed "I'm fine." I turned toward the sun. Then I heard it, the ruckus in the bushes. I sat straight up just as Riley was leaving. I heard the door close. Listening for more noises, I looked around again. I jumped to my feet hoping I could get inside quick enough but, just my luck, the shingle broke on the roof and I began to fall.

"AHH!!" I screamed I heard the door slam open but it disappeared as the rush of wind filled my ears. _I'm going to die now, just like I always wanted._ I stopped screaming, wanting it to be over but someone caught me. My eyes were closed and I was scared to look but slowly I opened them to see a beautiful face. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely.

"I… I think so."

He smiled. "That's good. Do you think you can walk?"

"Truthfully?" I asked. He gave me a look and nodded. "No, I don't think I can walk."

He laughed. "Okay. I'll help you in." He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Estelle," I said "What's yours?"

"Ash."

Just then Riley, Amelia, and Matthew ran out. "Estelle, are you okay?" Matt shouted. He raced to my side.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," I answered truthfully.

"God, girl! You scared me to death! Jeez," Amelia placed a hand over her collarbone.

I smiled as Ash carried me into the house and set me on the couch. "Thank you," we all said as he left.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

As I walked out of the house waving goodbye, I pulled out my cell and the piece of paper Jason had given me. I dialled the number.

"_Ash?"_

"Yeah, it's me," I looked around to make sure no one could hear me. "I found them. I found your children."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jess: I don't own night world**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

"_I found them. I found your children."_

There was a long pause. Probably the longest pause in my life. He found them. He really found them. "Oh goddess." (It's a witch/day breaker thing). "You really found them? Are you sure?"

"_Yes. I'm almost positive. The names, around the same ages, some of them look almost identical to you and Michelle."_

I sighed. "Okay," What the hell was I supposed to do now? Just go up to them and tell them I'm their father? I groaned.

"_Not sure what to do now, are you?" _Ash asked from the other line.

"No, Ash. I'm really not sure what to do."

"_Talk to Michelle. Tell her I found them and then try to work from there. Maybe she has an idea,"_

"Okay. I'll talk to her. See you after." We both hung up the phone. I sighed again and I turned, walking into the next room. When I walked in all eyes were on me. I looked at Michelle, who sat there feeling relieved to finally be out of the room.

"Ash did it. He actually found them." I smiled as the realization hit me. My kids were alive.

Michelle's eyes filled with tears. "H-He did it? Really?" The tears fell faster. I sat down beside her and put my arm on her shoulder.

"I know. I want to see them too."

* * *

A few hours later, Thierry looked at me and smiled. "You'll meet them soon. I have a feeling you will." I smiled at him.

"I'm not sure how we would approach them. I mean I can't see myself going and knocking on there door. 'Hi I'm your biological father.' That would go over nicely wouldn't it?"

Thierry smiled in spite of my sarcasm. "That's not exactly what I meant but…" The doorbell interrupted him. He stood walked out of sight toward the door.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Michelle asked.

Just then Thierry rushed in. "Jason, the doors for you." He gave me the same confused look I gave him. I stood and walked to the door.

There stood a boy about the age of seventeen and he looked just like Michelle. "Dad?" he asked quietly, shyly.

"Matthew?" I asked. I almost started to cry (and that's a big deal when you're a dragon).

"Yeah," a couple tears fell from his eyes. "I didn't think I would never find you." He threw himself into my arms and I held him as if I had been with him his whole life.

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

"Estelle, I swear you are going to scare me to death. What the fuck were you thinking?" I couldn't believe she just fell off the roof.

"I'm sorry. I just stood up to fast. I'll be more careful next time," her eyes went wide when she realized she said 'next'.

"God, Estelle!" I took a deep breath. "I know you love that spot so… I won't tell Dad."

She smiled at me. "Thank you Matt."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be more careful, please!" I knew she would be careful but I still didn't like her up there.

I turned and walked up the stairs. An open door caught my eye. I looked at the opened door to Dad's study. No was allowed in there but it was opened and tempting me so badly. I stepped in and looked around. A huge group of papers stuck out of the desk. I picked them up and read over them.

Then I saw it the name of our real father. Never thinking about it before, I started to consider the possibilities of finding my father. I began reading again "Jason Write. Jason's children were taken away from him because he was unsuitable to continue being a guardian to them." I stopped. "I don't care if he was unsuitable, he's my father and if he's alive…"

If he's alive, what? Am I going to find him? I pondered it for a few more minutes and decided I was going to find him. I grabbed all the information on my father as I could and stuffed it into a bag. Opening the window, I dropped the bag outside and climbed out onto the tree branch. I hopped down from the tree and grabbed the bag. I walked to the library and looked over all the information I had.

It took hours but I reached him on the computer, asked the adoption agency that we were at, went to his old house and asked the people who now lived there.

"Well we have some mail for him. Maybe if you take it to the post office, they might have the new address," the lady kindly gave me the mail.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled at her and ran down the stairs. Couple more hours later and I found the house. I took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. _Too late,_ I thought. The door opened.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Uh," I took another deep breath, "I'm looking for Jason Write."

He looked at me as if he were examining me. "You look just like her," he whispered, "I'll get him. Hold on one second."

He ran off into the house. _Oh my god, I'm about to meet my father._

The door soon opened again and there he stood, the man that was my father. _Estelle looks just like him,_ I thought to myself.

"Dad?" It came out before I realized it. Hold on, what if this wasn't my dad. Write was a common last name; he couldn't be the only Jason Write.

"Matthew?" Then it hit me, he was my father. He knew me too. I threw myself into his arms.

"I thought I would never find you," I let the tears fall then because he held me like we actually knew each other. He was a stranger and I could care less.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jess: I don't own Night World **

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I sat there on the couch with my mom and dad, the eyes of strangers on the three of us. It was still hard to believe that I actually found my parents though they still partially strangers.

"So that's your son?" the girl, Gillian, asked.

My mom smiled. "Yes this is our son, Matthew." I smiled at the fact that I had a mother. A lot of seventeen year olds look for their parents when there adopted. Soon, I realized I'd been missing eight hours.

"Holy crap!" I jumped to my feet (and a couple of the others jumped out of there skin). "Can I use the phone? I just realized I've been gone eight hours and I didn't tell anyone that I was leaving."

Michelle and the guy named Thierry laughed. "It's over there," he said.

I ran across the room and dialled my number. It rang once before they picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Connor," Connor was my twin. "It's Matt." He started swearing every word he could think of. _"Where the hell have you been?!"_

I turned to my parents and the nodded giving me permission. "I was looking for our biological parents."

"_You what?"_ he asked in a compassionate voice, I didn't know he was capable of.

"And I actually found them, Connor," I smiled "I found our parents."

"_What's that mean for us? Are we supposed to go live with them, leave Nathan?" _he was making sense. We had a father at home. I didn't even know them.

"_You know I'm right. If we meet them what's to say we won't love them just as much? Matthew, why would you do that?" _Connor was right and I hated admitting it. _"I should go. Come home, Matt." _He hung up.

"Connor?" I asked, and then sighed. I hung up the phone.

Hannah came up behind me, "Everything all right?"

"Not really. My brother's just being an ass," I smiled.

She returned my smile. "Oh, really? Is that right? What else is it?"

Sighing, we sat back down. "My brother isn't as happy as I am at the fact that I found our parents. He thinks that if he meets you guys, he'll want to leave our adoptive father and live with you guys."

"We're not going to ask you to leave your family," Michelle seemed offended.

"Yeah, well, like I said Connor's an ass," I smiled, "Can I have a drive home?"

"Yeah, I'll drive you home. Come along," Michelle stood up and we walked to the car.

Driving home with just me and my mom felt nice. We talked and talked. We had missed so many years of each others life.

"We're here," I announced to Mom, "Do you want to come in?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I'll come in for a minute. I want to meet the man taking care of my children." We got out of the car and walked to the door. Michelle took a deep breath. I opened the door and we walked in.

"I'm home," I yelled. As soon as I did Estelle, Amelia, Connor and Riley ran down the stairs and Dad came from the kitchen. Dad was eyeing Michelle with the others.

"Who's this?" he asked.

I sighed. "This is…" I started to introduce Michelle when Connor cut me off.

"It's her isn't it!?" Connor yelled, "I can't believe you brought her here! What the hell were you thinking?!" He looked like he was about to hit me and I was scared.

"Tell me Matt! What were you thinking?!" he shouted louder.

"Why are you so threatened by this?!" I yelled back, "She's not asking us to leave she just wanted to meet us! Why the hell does that bother you!?" I glared at him. This was the first fight we ever had.

Michelle's sobs filled my ears. They weren't loud but they were there. "Who the hell is this woman?" Dad shouted.

The thought started flowing through me. I had found the papers in Dad's study. He knew the whole time who our parents were. He knew!

"You knew!" I shouted and turned toward him, "You knew the whole time. Why didn't you tell us!?"

"What are you talking about, Matt?" he asked.

Opening my bag, I pulled out the papers and threw them to the floor. I looked up at Dad and glared.

"Where did you get those? Why did you have them?" Dad looked anger.

"I found them in your study, Dad," he started to saw I wasn't allowed there but I started up again, "You knew the whole time!"

Estelle kept quiet and dropped to her knees. She picked up one of the papers and began to read it. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Dad. Dad raised his hand and slapped Estelle so hard she smashed to the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes terrified.

Michelle stepped in between her and Dad. "Don't you dare touch my daughter!" She glared as Riley and the others went into shock. Michelle looked as furious as I felt. "Why the hell do you think you are allowed to hit her!? Whether she's your daughter or not!"

"No!" we all looked down at Estelle. She stood up, fury replaced the terror. "He is NOT my father! I refuse to call him my father!" She turned toward Nathan. "I have put up with this CRAP for ten years and I'm sick of it! I refuse to be hit any longer!"

"So you finally built up the guts to tell, huh? Why don't you tell them about the sex?" he smiled evilly.

"You're under arrest!" just at that moment Jasmine (our friends' older sister, who happens to be a cop) walked in and cuffed him. Jasmine dragged him out of the house and stuffed him into the police car.

"You bitch!" he yelled as the car pulled away.

Estelle sighed and smiled. "You must be Michelle. I'm Estelle," she held out her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Connor's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that our father had abused and raped Estelle for years and she didn't say anything or the fact that our best friends' older sister arrested him. And we were talking to our biological mother. I didn't care about her, she had giving us up when we were babies. Why should she care now?

"So, you're our mother? Our biological mother?" Amelia wore the biggest smile out of all of them.

"Yes. You're father and I are extremely happy to know you're okay," she smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen and I couldn't care less.

Estelle smiled and said, "I think life's going to get a lot better."

"Estelle, do you remember you remember when you fell of the roof?" Michelle asked.

Her face went blank. "How did you know about that?"

"The boy who caught you, you remember him?" she asked again.

Estelle nodded, "Ash."

Michelle smiled, "Yes, Ash. He's a friend of ours. We asked him to help us search for you."

"You sent him to check on us?" I asked.

"Yes. We needed to make sure you guys were o…" that's when I stepped in.

"Oh shut up! So you wanted to check on us!? Make sure we were ok!?" I yelled and everyone went into shock, "Please! If you cared about us at all you wouldn't have given us up in the first place! I don't care if you are my mom, I don't want you in my life and I sure as HELL don't need you!" I watched the tears fall down her face, then turned and ran up the stairs.

"Connor!" Estelle yelled after me.

I ran and ran until I got to my room. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I felt the tears in my eyes. Why was I crying I could care less about her? Someone knocked on the door. I stood up and plopped onto the bed and hid my face in the pillow. The door open and someone walked in. The bed shook a little when they sat down.

"Connor?" It was Michelle. "Do you want to know why you guys put up for adoption?" I rolled over and looked up at here.

"If you'd be so kind."

"When you guys were born your father wasn't a really nice person. But he vowed to me that he would be a better person and that he would care and love you as much as he loved me. But the doctors found out who he was and what he had done and they took you away from us. We never wanted to give you away, Connor, we loved you guys from the moment we saw you. Your father has been making up for all he's done and he loves you just as much." Michelle looked away for a moment, "Will you give me the chance to be your mother?" She looked at me with pleading eyes; the eyes Riley uses when he wants something.

"So that's where he gets its," I whispered.

She gave me a questioning look. "Riley can do the same thing with his eyes; make a pleading puppy look that no one can refuse, not even me."

Her eyes widened, "Does that mean…?"

"Yes," I smiled, "I'll try to get use to having a mother."

The smile she gave me then could light the whole world and I knew then that I made the right choice. I heard a quiet sob from behind Michelle and found out that others had been standing there.

"Connor, this is going to be a good thing," Estelle smiled, "I can feel it."


End file.
